Just Hold Me
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Final BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge "this is certainly memorable". I picked Jack and the rest of the team. Jack is back and his drunk and aggressive with Louie and Sharon. Being the team and Andy to the rescue and some TLC from Andy. Rated T for adult launguage.


**The last BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge, the hiatus is finally over and hello Major Crimes Monday!**

 **This weeks challenge is "that is certainly memorable" and I picked Jack and the whole team.**

 **Rated T mild adult launguage.**

 **Enjoy!**

How could this day get any worse, as she walked in her office slamming her door shut, closing her blinds vigorously, not even bothering to look at her teams shocked expression at what had just transpired, then moved back to both doors and locked them. She was in no mood to deal with anyone, being embarrassed, that none other than her ex-husband Jackson Raydor caused outside of Interview Room 1.

Her fists balled up as she counted from 10 backwards silently in her head as she stared out her office window, watching cars drive by, as they passed by honking there horns, people walking the streets in a hurry, as she placed her hand along her neck, where a few minutes ago her ex-husband had his hands around it, squeezing the life out of her.

As she softly glided her fingers around her neck, the flesh was stung as she touched it. Groaning slightly as it hurt to swallow as her throat muscles tighten then relaxed. Her eyes misting over, Jackson in their 30 years of marriage, even though it was off and on, he had never laid a hand on her, ever. But today was different, the look in his eyes, the way he talked to her and her team was off, along with his dress clothes. His dress shirt wrinkled and partially untucked from his pants, his hair in disarray and his eyes slightly red and eyes puffy, with his face flushed.

Staring out at the horizon, her hand touching her throat, while her other hand was resting on the window ledge, her mind going over the recent event that just took place minutes ago.

—

Julio knocked on her door that was ajar, peaking his head in to see her smiling up at him and gestured him to come in. Smiled as he walked in further and stopped right in front of her desk, placing the file on her desk.

"Ma'am we're able to apprehend Mr. Kim, he is in Interview Room 1." He exhaled loudly. "He also asked for a lawyer, ma'am it's your ex-husband." Giving Sharon a sympathetic smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes then chuckled. "Thank you Julio, I'll deal with Mr. Raydor, where is the rest of the team?" As she looked out see that the room was empty.

"Ma'am, Buzz along with Lieutenant Tao, Lieutenant Flynn, and Lieutenant Provenza are in Electronics. Detective Sykes with with Mr. Kim's kids in the break room."

Sharon stood up from her chair walking around her desk and grabbed the file, that Julio placed on her desk. She smiled as she walked next to him, both heading to Electronics.

As Julio opened the door, Andy smiled then was starting to stand up from his chair when she shook her head no. Andy frowned at her then nodded his head.

"When will Mr. Kim's lawyer arrive?" Ask Sharon.

"Well Captain, he should be here shortly. Do you want me and Mike to go in?" Asked Andy as he fixed his tie.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Looking at her watch, then back up to her team. "No thank you Andy, Lieutenant Provenza will be accompany me with Mr. Kim and Mr. Raydor." As she looked view at Louie, who only nodded his head.

"Alright Captain, we'll watch from in here and Hobbs should be down here shortly too." As Andy looked down at his watch then back into her green eyes.

Sharon looked over at Andy and saw the worry in his eyes, they locked eyes for a few minutes, a few seconds later Andy exhaled then nodded his head, Sharon smiled as she looked away from Andy.

Julio chuckled but when Sharon and the others looked his way his face flushed then began to cough and turned away.

"Sorry, something is stuck in my throat." As he continues to cough.

Sharon smirked as she moved next to him patting his back then whispered in his ear.

"Julio, you're a terrible liar." As she slowly backed away from him smiling.

Making him blush more and continued coughing.

The phone from Electronics was ringing, Buzz picking it and thanking the person. As he hung up the phone he turned around facing Sharon.

"Captain, that was the front desk, Mr. Raydor has arrived and he will be up here shortly."

Sharon nodded her head then looked over at Louie as he walked over to the door waiting for her. As she was walking towards the door she said.

"Thank you Buzz, alright gentleman lets get Mr. Kim's confession and call it a day."

Louie opened the door further for her as she approached him, thanking him as they walked towards Interview Room 1.

Both stopping in front of the room, waiting on Jackson to appear. They looked up when they heard the ding from the elevator, the indication that Jackson had indeed arrived. As they watched him round the corner staggering a little as he walked. Sharon gasped as she watched her ex-husband trip over thin air but caught himself on the wall. His hair and clothes in disarray, also his eyes bloodshot and puffy like he hasn't gone to bed yet.

Louie mumbled "Idiot" as he rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him, a drunk or hungover Jack. Louie put his hand on Sharon back as Jackson stood up straighter looking over at her, grinning.

"Oh hello Sharrrrrron, it's good to see you, you look hot in that low cut blouse." As his eyes traveled down her face to her cleavage.

Sharon cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. "Jack are you drunk?"

"You're not my wife anymore Sharrron, so that's none of your business." Jackson said pointing his finger angrily in her direction.

Sharon stood up taller, glaring at Jack. "Actually it is my business since your client asked for a lawyer and got you. Might I also remind you l, I'm a LAPD Captain and you are in a police station, where you need to focused and not under the influence of alcohol or any illegal sustenance." As she placed her hands on her hips.

Jackson growled. "Fine Sharrrrron, yes, I had a few drinks last night." As he walked closer to her, breathing his liquor breath on her face.

Sharon squinted her whole face as she could smell the bourbon on his breath.

"Dammit Jack, you're suppose to be getting sober, what about the kids?"

Jackson in a mocking tone. "What about the kids." Rolling his eyes. "I'm tired of you bringing up our damn kids every time I drink, you nagging bitch."

"Excuse me, but you better watch your tone." Said an annoyed Louie.

Jackson glared at Louie. "No you should watch it Old Man, shouldn't you and my ex-wife's fuck buddy be retiring?"

Sharon gasped and Jackson turned and faced her, again smiling victoriously. "That's right Sharrrron, I know all about you a Andy. I always knew there was something going on between you two. How's is it between you two, has he figured you're a cold hearted bitch and you are terrible in bed after you get tired of him." As he stood in front of her.

Sharon tried to back up more but her back was flushed against the door. Louie getting his attention for a few minutes.

"Listen Jack, if you knew what was good for you, you would back away and get the hell out of here and sober up. Before you lose this job and go to jail for being an idiot."

Jackson grinned at Louie as he walked towards him. "What are you going to do about it? Huh? You old fat fucking asshole?"

"This old fat fucking asshole is going to handcuff you, that's what." As he reached for his handcuffs.

Jackson laughed then punched Louie in the jaw twice knocking him to the ground.

Sharon yelled. "Stop it Jack, STOP!" Pushing Jackson off Louie before he could hit him again.

Jackson fell on his face when Sharon pushed him. Sharon kneeled next to Louie asking if he was alright. Louie nodded his head as he sat up wiping some blood off from around his mouth.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson move fast and pulled her backwards by the hair, Sharon screamed as her head finally hit the floor. Her mind was foggy as her head hit the cold floor again, then felt something heavy on top of her, as a familiar voice filled her ears.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my face, you bitch as well as breaking my heart and sleeping with Andy while we were married!" He yelled at her, he stopped smacking her head against the floor then brought his hands to her throat.

He was grinning as her eyes widen while she struggled to breath or at least get Jack off of her. But how his body was on her and her head killing her, it was hard to think straight let along get him off of her.

Her face turning purple as her veins slowly crept along her face and throat, as her eyes glazed over and started turning red. Jackson, let out a healthy laugh as he watched himself taking his ex-wife's life away.

Sharon felt her body being to numb as her brain and lungs were not getting any more oxygen. Images of her children flashing through her mind, along with everything she went through with Rusty and to his adoption. To her lastest chapter of her heart Andy, how it felt to feel his soft lips against hers and how their tongues would danced after she would moan, to the feeling of his large hands massaging her back and feet, regretting that they have yet to make love to each other. Along with flashes of her team, and all of their accomplishments, and to their shenanigans they would put her through, but they blended well together.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she would never have the chance to say she loved him, that she loved all of them and that she was proud of her team. She closed her eyes and pictured Andy's face, relaxing her entitled body finally she gave in and was letting it go.

—

Julio, Mike, Andy and Buzz heard the commotion, as they ran out of Electronics. Julio ran to Jack and put him in a headlock and pulled him away from Sharon.

Andy ran to Sharon and placing her body to the side rubbing her back whispering in her ear to breath and that she's going to be okay.

Mike was kneeling next to Louie checking on his face and asking if he was alright. Louie grumbled and told him to go help Julio and Buzz with Jackson.

Sharon was gasping for air as she heard Andy's soft voice telling her she was alright along with his large hands gliding over her back. One of her hands reached over and took ahold of his, his fingers intertwined with hers, he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"It's okay, breath in slowly alright, I'm here Sharon." Placing another kiss on her temple.

Sharon hummed as she tried to control her breathing, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. They were so busy that they didn't hear Hobbs walking towards them.

"What the hell happened here?" As she looked around then saw Sharon laying on the ground and Louie sitting against the wall with blood son his shirt. "Oh my god Sharon! Is she alright?!" As she moved next to Andy.

"Jackson attacked her and Louie, he's been drinking again."

Andrea moved her eyes along the corridor and saw that Jackson was being detained by Julio, Mike, and Buzz. She looked back at Andy.

"Please tell me, she's going to press charges?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, exhaled but continued to run his hand on her back.

"I don't know Andrea, she has to think about the kids and what this could possibly mean to them."

"Oh I'm pressing charges!" Grumbled Louie as he slowly sat up pointing his finger towards Jack.

"Louie, not now alright!" Said Andy.

"Fine, but you and your girlfriend, we'll be talking about this incident soon, my friend."

"Yeah, yeah just not today Louie, alright, she's been through enough."

He looked down at Sharon and lowered his voice. "You are right, I'm sorry Sharon, but that asshole is paying one way or another."

Before officers Richard Dean and Kathy Janeway came in and took Mr. Raydor away. Andy with the help of Buzz helped Sharon stand up. After a few minutes she looked into Andy's eyes that were filled with worry and anger at what just happened, she looked around seeing Louie with a busted up lip with Andrea by his side, while the others from her team were watching her to see if she was alright. She was starting to feel embarrassed she moved quickly into her office and slamming her door shut.

The team watched her walk away and was surprised when they heard her door slam shut then watched as she closed her blinds quickly, all of them looking over at Andy, as he shrugged his shoulders looking just as surprised as everyone else. Before he had a chance to say anything the two officers came and took Jackson away to booking. Telling the Major Crime team that Samantha Tealc will be here shortly for questioning.

—

"Andy?" Whispered Louie, as he looked over at Andy.

Andy lifted his head and looked over at his best friend. "What Louie?"

"Go get your girlfriend some ice for the back of her head, and make sure she's okay, before Samantha arrives."

Andy stood up and looked down at Louie. "You know Louie, you are becoming soft in your old age." With a huge grin.

Louie glared at him. "Listen you or the next person to call me old I am going to murder you/them myself, now get out of my face and get ice now."

Andy laughed then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm going and not because you order me too."

—

Sharon heard a a slight knock on her door and a familiar males voice asking if he could come in, Sharon fixed her blouse and her hair walking slowly to unlock the door to Andy with a small grin on his face along with an icepack and a cup of tea with 2 Advil.

Smiling she opened the door more for him as his grin widen and stepped further in to her office, hearing her close her door and locking it again. She turned around giving Andy a sad smile as he held out the Advil.

Sharon walked up to him taking the Advil along with the steamy mug of tea. "Thank you Andy."

"Welcome Sharon, here sit down and put this icepack on your head." As he gestured toward her chair.

Sharon shook her head no, making Andy frown. Watching as she went in her purse taking out her phone.

"I need you to take pictures for evidence, of what happened today." As she handed him her phone.

He nodded and took her phone in his hands, while watching her trembling fingers work on her buttons.

"Here let me help you Sharon." As his hands helped unbutton the last remaining buttons. His eyes stayed focused on her blouse as he untucked it from her skirt and slid it off her arms and placed it on her desk.

He took pictures of the bruised hand print of Jack on her neck then processed to take pictures of the sides of her face where his thumb dug into her skin near her temples when he slammed her head against the floor, the gently parted her hair so he could get the gash on the back of her head along with the massive bump that was starting to swell up. After he was fine he helped her put her shirt on then tried guiding to her chair but she pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him and hummed.

Andy placed one of his arms around her waist and the other with the icepack on the back of her head, grinned as she moaned.

"Sorry." He whispered in her hair.

"It's okay, it's feels wonderful actually, thank you Andy." She mumbled in to his chest.

They stood in her office just holding each other while he held the icepack against her head. When there was a lite knock on the door, Andy pulled away from Sharon and handed her the icepack and pointed towards her chair. Sharon rolled her eyes and mouthed "yes sir" then smiled as she sat down. Andy shook his head mouthing "thank you and was that so hard to?". Before moving toward the door Sharon rolled her eyes again, Andy grinned then unlocked the door and opened it to see Samantha Tealc waiting to get Sharon's statement.

"Hello Lieutenant Flynn, is Captain Raydor ready to give her statement?"

Andy opened the door for Samantha in, as she walked in she saw Sharon seating behind her desk with an icepack on her head. She looked over at Andy and nodded her head.

"Thank you Lieutenant, that's all. Unless Captain Raydor wants you here?" As she look towards Sharon.

Sharon looked over at Samantha then over to Andy, Sharon motioned both to have a seat in front of her desk. Both complying as they sat down Samantha took out her notepad and started asking Sharon questions on the events that took place today. After spending hours in her office Samantha shook Captain Raydor's hand then shook Lieutenant Flynn. Before she walked out, she looked Sharon in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to press charges on Mr. Raydor?"

"Yes, Sam I am sure, he went way to far this time and needs to learn his actions have consequences."

"Alright Sharon, good luck and let me know how it goes."

"Thank you Sam."

They watched her walk away, Andy turned around and placed a hand on her lower back and leaned in to ear.

"Listen I know you don't want to but you should get your head checked out."

Sharon hummed then looked up in to Andy's eyes and smiled.

"You are right I don't want to, but you are right, so will you take me?" As she batted her eyes.

Andy laughed then kissed her forehead, smiling. "It would be my pleasure, Sharon."

She poked his side, then snorted making her groan as her head started pounding.

"Come on, let's get you to the ER, I'll let Provenza know what's going on." As he grabbed her purse and jacket, refusing to give them to her as they walked out of her office.

The team chuckled as Sharon rolled her eyes as Andy moved her items away from her.

Julio chimed in. "Sir, that color looks great on you!"

Making the whole team laugh.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want, you all are a bunch of comedians."

"Just get out of here at take her to the Emergency Room and have her checked out." Louie looked up from his crossed word puzzle and raised one of his eyebrow.

"Where do you think I'm doing?!"

As he guided Sharon to the elevators.

"Well the Romeo, hurry the hell up and get out of here!"

"You're an as..." Sharon pulled him before he could finish his sentence as they went down the hall, earning another fit of laughter from the team.

—

Sharon was learning her head on Andy's shoulder as they waited hours in the ER. Finally a nurse came out and guided them to her room where they ran their usually tests then informed her the doctor will be in shortly and that her cat scan and MIR are set when the doctor finished checking her out.

38 minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Doctor Jean-Luc came on checker her breathing, eyes, throat, and her reflexes. Then told her that nurse Paris will be in to take her to get her MRI and cat scan done.

Andy held Sharon hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. There was a knock on the door then Nurse Paris popped her head in and smiled. She pulled in a wheelchair and insisted that Sharon take a sit in it. After much debate Sharon finally sat down in the wheelchair glaring over at Andy.

Andy stayed in her room while Sharon went to get her test done. He laid down on the bed while he wait for Sharon, making a few calls, one to Louie, then Nicole, and finally Rusty telling him that's she's alright, that's Jack's in custody and do not tell Ricky or Emily yet, to let Sharon tell them.

Nurse Paris wheelchairs Sharon back in to the room, while Andy stood up and helped Sharon up and sat on the bed. Nurse Paris told Sharon that her results should be back no later than and hour from now and if they were hungry the cafeteria is open, the special for today was meatloaf.

Sharon looked over at Andy as they both shook their heads no. Nurse Paris smiled then walked out of the room. Sharon scouted up on the bed and patted the spot behind her at Andy. He grinned then climb in behind her pulling her back on to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist with her hands over his. He placed a kiss oh top of her head while they watched The Big Lebowski.

They must have fallen asleep as they didn't wake up when the doctor walked in. The doctor smiled as she saw the two of them asleep. The doctor lightly tapped Andy's arm as they she tried to wake him up. Andy opened his eyes and saw the doctor apologizing for them falling asleep. The doctor smiled and said it was okay, watching as Andy ran his arms up and down Sharon's arms trying to wake her up.

Sharon groaned as she slowly woke up and say up to quickly making her head pound and feeling lightheaded, falling back in to Andy's chest with his arms around her instantly.

"Are you okay Sharon?" Asked a worried Andy.

Before she could reply the doctor brought her light out and looked into Sharon's eyes.

"We're you lightheaded?" She asked.

Sharon nodded her head yes and closed her eyes. "Yes and my head is starting to pound."

"Alright, your test came back, no internal bleeding, but you do have a mild concussion, so you'll have to take it easy. Which means no fast movements and no going back to work till next week."

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure she's not at work." Said Andy.

Sharon looked over at him and glared, while and just grinned at her then looked up at her doctor.

"Is she free to go home tonight?"

"Yes, but I would like her not to be alone tonight, that is s big knot on the back of her head."

"Oh Sharon, our first sleepover!" Andy in a sarcastic tone.

Sharon smacked his hand off of her, while the doctor tried hard not laugh but couldn't stop the smile.

"You two are great together."

"Thank you, she keeps me on my toes." As he kissed her cheek.

Pushing him away. "He's a pain in my backside." Said Sharon smiling.

The doctor handed her a prescription for pain medication for her head, then signed her release papers and watched them leave and laughed as they still were playfully arguing.

—

Andy carefully unbuckled her seatbelt trying but to wake her up. He opened his car door then went to unlock his front door turned on the living room light, then headed back outside to carry Sharon inside. After he closed the front door with his foot he carried her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed as he started to removed her one heel, the other somewhere down the hall as he carrie her in here. She was out cold as we ate food while her prescriptions were being prepared, then she took one of her pain killers and fell asleep on the car ride to his place.

He slowly lifted her upper body to and removed her blouse then her bra being careful not to awake her, since they have yet to have sex and didn't want this moment to be awkward for her, or to startle her either. Then he grabbed one of his dress shirts and put it in her button up his bottoms but left the two up top open, as he laid her back down her lifted her hips and pulled down the zipper of her skirt and gently tugged it off her never ending legs, smooth as his wrists glided down until the skirt was off of her. He went into his lining closet and grabbed his brown fur throw blanket and covered Sharon's body. He smiled as she hummed, then rolled over on her side burning her face in his pillow, taking deep breaths in of his scent.

He left the door open ajar, heading in his kitchen to get a glad if water for her and her next dose of pain medication when she wakes up. Silently walking in his bedroom and placing the water and pills on his nightstand, he went to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts then headed in to his bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

Walking out he grinned as she rolled over to her other side, with her mouth wide open and her face relaxed. He walked over to her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek whispering in her ear.

"Sweet dreams Sharon."

There was a smile on her face as she hummed in her sleep, making Andy smile. Man he was the luckiest man in the world to finally have her in his life. So they haven't made it to the next step in their relationship and he was more than fine about that, he enjoyed being around her, hearing her laugh, it watch as her eyes light up when she talks about her kids, or when she hums when she's happy and when's she nervous she puts her hands in her pockets, it's adorable. He was grateful to have her in his life specially as his girlfriend.

He stood there for a good 30 minutes just watching her sleep, he could watch her forever because he loved her and couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He heard his phone go off and walked to the living room and smiled Ashe saw Rusty was calling.

"Hey Kid, no she's fine a mild concussion, yes she's sleeping right now. I'll make sure to have her call you first thing in the morning when she's coherent."

Both laughing as they knew Sharon needed a cup of hot coffee before anything, and I mean anything.

After his finished up with Rusty, he text Louie about Sharon's condition, then headed off to bed himself. As he walked around his house, checking the windows, doors, then turning off the lights he headed to his room where Sharon was still sound asleep. He pulled the throw blanket back climbed into bed rolling on his side watching her chest rise and fall while she slept.

Soon sleep took him too, waking up in the middle of the night with Sharon wrapped around his body, he moved his hand to her lower back and the other on her hand that was over his chest and then places a sleepy kiss on top of her head, smiling as he heard her hum. Thinking to himself this is certainly memorable, her snuggled tightly around him while humming in her sleep as she drooled on his shirt, he was one lucky man right now.

The End


End file.
